Indescribable Eyes
by Lady Syaoran
Summary: Okay, Chapter 11, finaly. Sorry it took so long. More to come soon, (s+s) read and review please!!......(Sakura's got the short end of the stick in this fight, what is she going to do about it?)
1. Indescribable Eyes

**Indescribable eyes  
  
**__________________  
Go Clamp, you own this and I dont, Life just not fair...  
I had to put this up in chapters because i didnt want to have my account tooken down, that would suck!! You all remember my story? Maybe, maybe not. I'm going to finish it for real now, so heres all the chapters together done the fanfiction chapter way. Your gonna have to re-review because Fanfiction wont let me keep my old chapters up which means i loose all my reviews. Sad, ne? So please re-review, or if your new to my story just plain old review. ^^ (you can e-mail me anytime at LadySyaoran@aol.com) THANKS!!  
  
-LadySyaoran.**  
**__________________  
  
  
"Please don't go." She begged and held on to his neck tightly.  
  
"I have to..." He trailed off and looked down.  
  
"You'll come back?" She looked up at him, tears were now brimming her indescribable eyes  
  
"We'll see each other again someday." He smiled hopefully.  
  
"someday?" She looked doubtful.  
  
"I'll never forget you." He Looked up in to those indescribable eyes, he could look into those eyes forever they were gorgeous. He remember sitting up at night trying to think of ways to describe them but always ended up with indescribable, and behind those eye was the most beautiful person he had ever meet, Sakura.  
  
"Your flights boarding" She blinked back tears and stepped back from him. "Bye Sakura" He waved and walked towards his entry gate. _' I'll remember you and those indescribable eyes.'  
  
_"Bye Syaoran" Tears streamed sown her face as she waved franticly at him. _'I love you...'_  
  
Syaoran turned and faced her, he took one last look into those beautiful indescribable green eyes._ 'I love you...' _He smiled._ 'We'll see each other again I promise..'  
_  
__________________  
  
  
Was it good? I hope so let me know R&R Please My first S+S! I could end it hear but actually this is the prelude to my new story, should I go on? tell me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Indescribable Eyes (One)

**Indescribable Eyes (one)  
  
**___________  
  
I don't own card captor Sakura blah blah blah (what's the point of this anyway?) YAY Clamp!  
Okay heres the second part of my first S+S fiction, enjoy ^_^ (feel free to put me on Author alert or e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com.) **Be sure to read the Prelude first!!**  
ON WITH IT ALREADY!!  
___________**  
**  
Sakura walked down the snow covered walk ways of Hong Kong her boots made a soft crunching sound as she walked along. She glanced up every once in a while to catch the address of a house she passed.  
  
"925...925..." She mumbled to her self. She had grown a lot since elementary school back in Japan. Her hair was grown longer but still had the same shiny glow to it as the sun hit it catching glints of lightened strands, he lips were much fuller now and stood bold against her pale skin she was taller and more mature looking but her eyes still stayed the same, her always happy indescribable green eyes.  
  
_' I wonder what the'll be like, nice I'm sure.' _Sakura smiled with visions of a happy family sitting around a warm fire popping up in her head. She shivered in the cold and fastened her pace to her awaiting destination.  
  
"Finally!" Sakura ran up the steps of the apartment complex and punched in the code she was given earlier.  
  
"Okay now I have to find apartment number 119" she looked down at the paper and concluded out loud. She was tired of looking for addresses she just wanted to get there and meet her new happy family waiting for her.  
  
She read the numbers one the door as she went along. "Lets see, 113...115...Alright I'm getting close! 117, Here it is 119!!" Sakura closed her eyes and began twirling and dancing around in the halls in front of her new home.   
  
"Um, excuse me?" A young man cleared his thought and stared at the dancing angel who ignored him and continued twirling. He stepped forward in an attempt to grab her and stopped her but soon found him self being pulled towards her. Sakura had unconsciously grabbed his hands in her joy and began pulling him every which way. Sakura finally opened her eyes and froze when she saw him she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry," she looked down quickly. He chuckled little at the silliness of this new found beauty. "why were you dancing?" he tried to get her to look at him there was something that had practically hypnotized him when he saw her eyes open, it was Indescribable and it almost felt familiar.  
  
Her head snapped up and they stared at each other for a few seconds until Sakura realized where she was. "well you see I just moved here and my father wanted him to live with somebody who knew the area so he made arrangements with a student program for me to spend my first year here in Hong Kong with these people." She pointed to the door.  
  
"Oh." He raised his eyebrows "see?" she handed the card to him that held the directions to the apartment on it. "I see..." He stared at the card.  
  
_'Wow when I signed up for this hosting thing at school I was expecting elementary kids, not this.' _He thought to him self with a slight smile.  
  
"So what's the high school like here?" She asked trying to make conversation with him. _'did I mention your gorgeous?' _ Sakura added in her head and hearts swirled around his face.   
  
"huh?" He looked up and was caught in the whirlpool of green again, he shook his head clear and looked at her.  
  
"The high school. What's it like? Your wearing the uniform so I assume you go there?"  
  
"Oh." He looked down at his uniform. "You'll find out tomorrow. Would you like in?" He motioned to the door.  
  
"There not home?" She asked confused.  
  
"I'm home." He replied slipping the key in the lock and walking in throwing his backpack off to the side.  
  
"W-wait a second!" Sakura stood in the door frame "You live here?!" _' What luck!!'  
  
_"yeah, " He walked into the kitchen to start the tea "is that okay with you?" He looked up and caught her eyes. _'Again! I just need to look at the floor or something. I'm making my self look like an idiot in front of her, I've seen those eyes somewhere before though.' _He was frozen in his place as he stared at her.  
  
"Well, um, doesn't anybody else live here?" She looked up at him, he had finally managed to look away.   
  
"You?" He stretched to reach two tea cups on the top shelf on the cupboard, he turned to find her reaction to this news. Her green eyes were wide with shock.  
  
_'Oh man, just me and...him? HIM! No family, no cute little children around the fire just him and me' _Sakura thought she would faint. She looked up at him her green eyes caught his Amber ones for about the millionth time that night. They held each other's gaze for a while until he turned to the tea. Sakura blushed again as he walked towards her and handed her the cup and took her suit case and headed into another room.  
  
_'He looks so familiar, He feels familiar, almost as if he were-No he's probably married to Meiling by now.' _She looked up when he reentered the room. He stared at her for a while.  
  
_'She's so beautiful almost like, man I'm still thinking of her, but it couldn't possibly be her, she's back in Japan.' _He closed his eyes and a memory of Sakura's pleading Indescribable eyes flashed in front of him. His memory he refused to let go from the airport _'those eyes thought. there so familiar and when I look into them I feel just like I did when I looked into her eyes, Sak-' _He was interrupted by her voice.  
  
"Um what's your name?" Sakura asked. "Mine? Oh, I'm Li." He cocked his head to the side and smirked at her. '_LI?! Syaoran, say Syaoran please say your name is Syaoran...It's probably not, I'm sure there's a million Li's in Hong Kong and I would just make my self into an idiot in front of him and have to be humiliated for the rest of my year here.'_   
  
"You know you can come all the way in." He stated breaking her away from her frantic thought.  
  
"Oh, Oh yeah!" She stepped in and shut the door behind her with a nervous giggle and a blush.  
  
Syaoran looked away from her and close his eyes. _'There's no way its could be her but those eyes those indescribable green eyes there was nothing like them nobody else had such beautiful eyes. And besides Syaoran she would have remembered you by now, right?' _He asked himself._ ' I'm thinking of her way to much nowadays. I should just go back and see her like i promised,' _  
_  
_"I have your uniform for you in the other room if you would like to try it on Sakura." Syaoran bit his lip releasing he let the name slip out of his mouth, it had been a long time since he had heard himself say it.  
  
"what did you say?" She looked up at his with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I, er, your uniform its it the other room for you to try on." He stumbled over his own words '_That was smooth, stupid! Now she's going to think your weird.' _He mentally slapped himself.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Your name? Sakura is your name?" _'Her name is Sakura! Sakura! I knew it was her I knew nobody else have those eyes, She came to me...How come she doesn't remember me. I want to say something but she probably wouldn't remember and that would just make me feel bad for the rest of the year she's spending here...maybe someday she'll realize.' _He sighed sadly.   
  
_'Well, her goes nothing.' _Sakura thought with hope.  
  
"Syaoran?" She took a step towards him.  
_  
_  
______________________  
  
  
Do you like it? **Read and Review** and **tell me what you think** and if I should **go on?** Remember this is my first S+S so please try to be nice! Thanks so much you guys i love you all!! ^_^  
  
______________________  
  



	3. Indescribable Eyes (Two)

**Indescribable Eyes (Two)  
  
**___________  
  
I don't own card captor Sakura Go Clamp and all that junk...  
Okay heres the Third part of my first S+S fiction, enjoy ^_^ **(feel free to put me on Author alert or e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com.) **  
Okay you can read it now...  
___________  
  
"Syaoran?" She called again. he felt his heart skip a beat. _'She remembered!' _He rejoiced in his mind, he felt like his whole world had been turned into heaven and Sakura was his angel. _'Say something to her!' _Syaoran screamed in his mind but he stood paralyzed in shock, speechless.  
  
_'He's not saying anything..great. I wonder what he's thinking.' _Sakura felt incredibly stupid for her outburst.  
  
_'Say something! Say I love you, say I'm sorry for not coming back, Say her name! Hug her! Anything Syaoran, don't just stand there!!' _Syaoran still couldn't utter a single word. Sakura looked up with sadness and disappointment in her eyes, she missed Syaoran. She had to find him. _'Why is he staring at me like that? He probably thinks I'm a total lunatic.' _Sakura felt like crawling in a hole and dying.  
  
"Sa-Sakura," Syaoran finally stuttered.  
  
Sakura was already starting to feel the blush of humiliation stain her cheeks, "I'm really sorry! You just remind me of some-"  
  
"No, don't be sorry. I missed you." His voice was soft and full of care. Sakura's indescribable eyes lit up when he spoke these words.  
  
"Syaoran it is you!!" She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck "I missed you too." She cried into his neck out of pure joy. She had found him and he had found her by pure fate.  
  
"Don't cry Sakura," He comforted and held her close. _'This feels just like at the airport when we had to leave. I'm sorry I never came back. This time I wont let you go so easily, I promise.' _He told her in his mind as if she could hear his every thought.  
  
"Don't cry." He whispered into her soft silky auburn locks. He lifted his chin to stare into the indescribable pools of green he loved so much. _'I love you.' _He told her in his mind. _' I love you Syaoran.' _She sighed to herself and pulled him closer to feel his warmth.  
  
_'Syaoran's changed.' _She thought_ 'He's grown up, he doesn't seem so stubborn and stuck-up he's so much kinder now. I should have recognized him, he still looks like the same old Syaoran...just, bigger. He's very handsome.' _Sakura blushed at her last thought.  
  
"You've grown up a lot Sakura." Syaoran took a step back to admire her. "You have too Syaoran." She smiled at him. '_God, I love that smile, it makes her eyes light up, I love her eyes...her indescribable green eyes.' _He stared at her eyes, they were shining with happiness. Syaoran thought his knees with buckle any minute if he continued to get lost in the depths of her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Um, I'll start something for us to eat if you want to put your things away." He finally told her after what seemed like hours of staring.  
  
"Sure!" she smiled.   
  
"It's the room I took your suit case earlier." He explained.  
  
"Okay." She stated to go into the room then turned back to Syaoran. "I'm so happy to be with you again Syaoran."  
  
"Me too." He looked up to her beaming face. Sakura walked into the room, she felt so warm and safe to be with Syaoran again. She sighed and flopped down on the bed.'  
  
_'I love him, I'm so happy were together again. I wonder how he feels about me. I can't get over how much he's changed, He's so handsome.' _Sakura hugged the pillow on the bed next to her with this happy thought. '_That shaggy cinnamon hair that falls just right over his gorgeous amber eyes. This is going to be a great year.' _She stood up and began putting her things in the drawers.   
  
Sakura glanced up at the pictures propped up on the dresser, she paused at one and picked it up. '_She's beautiful.' _Sakura thought as she stared at the women with the pitch black hair and eyes you could get lost in, her eyes called out to Sakura as if she had something important to tell her. _'It must be his mother.' _She concluded with a sweet smile directed at the women in the picture. "Your son is very handsome." She told the photograph.  
  
"Find something interesting?" Syaoran's voice prodded it's way into her thoughts. Sakura whipped around accidentally dropping the picture to the ground, Sakura let out a gasp as it neared the floor.  
  
___________________  
  
  
Do you like it still? I hope so let me know what you think. Should I **go on? **ask and you shall receive **Read and Review Please!!  
**(-serious voice- be a responsible reader and write a review -joking-) but please do **Read and Review** your comments mean the world to me!! Feel free to e-mail me anything at **LadySyaoran@hotmail.com** and you can put me on author alert to know when the next chapters up if you would like.   
JA NE!! ^^  
  
-**LadySyaoran  
**  
___________________  
  



	4. Indescribable Eyes (Three)

**Indescribable Eyes (Three)  
  
**___________  
  
I don't own card captor Sakura yadda yadda yadda  
Okay heres the fourth part of my first S+S fiction. **(feel free to put me on Author alert or e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com.) **I'm thinking I'm going to put a new chapter up every day...**R&R!!** because I absolutely love your guys' opinions about my stories!!! They mean so much to me (aww!)  
  
You have my permission to go and read now. ^^  
___________  
  
Syaoran stared down at the picture that had fallen from Sakura's grasp.  
  
"Syaoran I'm sorry it's just you sca-" Sakura began "Sakura it's okay, I can get another frame." He stared down at the shattered remains of glass that had housed the picture before.  
  
"who is she Syaoran?" Sakura was curious, she wanted to solve the mystery the women held. Syaoran's eyes lifted quickly to meet her. His gaze didn't seem so kind now. Sakura noticed this and took a few steps back away from him.  
  
"She's nobody.." Syaoran finally spoke, his voice was rough and quick. Sakura reached down and picked the picture out from the glass and handed it to Syaoran. "The picture wasn't hurt." She said with a hopeful smile.  
  
"No." He took the picture and left Sakura in her room alone to wonder even more. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down staring out the window. The Snow was coming down harder now and the sun had set some time ago. _'Who could she be? Syaoran would have told me if it was his mother.' _Sakura laid back and closed her eyes.  
  
Sakura shielded her eyes from a bright light "Who's there?! Where am I?!" The light subsisted leaving a women clad in all white before her Sakura had been taken somewhere.   
  
Sakura looked up at the women. "It's you!" Sakura looked shocked. "The women in Syaoran's picture. I have to find out what she has to tell me." Sakura stepped forward a little.   
  
"Who are you?" She said with a little more boldness in her voice. The light shinned bright again and Sakura closed her eyes to block the stinging blindness.  
  
"Tennotsukai." a soft voice surrounded her The women glowed her mouth did not move but her voice was prominent in the air.   
  
"Tennotsukai?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Help, please, your the only one who can help me Indescribable Eyes." The mysterious women reach out for her. Sakura grew frighten as the women's cold touch encircled her she screamed. Tennotsukai's glow increased. Something muffled Sakura's voice, she couldn't speak her eyes showed true terror.   
  
_'What is it you want from me?'_ Sakura's voice echoed throughout the room at an ear piercing volume, yet she hadn't spoken a word, only thought. _'My thoughts! You can hear my thoughts! What are you doing to me? What is it you want? Just tell me!' _Sakura was confused.   
  
"I only want your help." A slight smile spread on the Tennotsukai's face.   
  
_'I told you I would help!'_ Sakura felt a burring in her thought and the women released her from her grip Sakura fell to the ground with a rough thump.   
  
"You will help indescribable eyes?" The women's glow was fading now. "I will." Sakura's kind heated nature was in total effect.   
  
'_Indescribable eyes?' _She thought inwardly, _'what's that mean?' _Tennotsukai closed her eyes and she disappeared.  
  
"Tennotsukai! Where are you, I wanted to help!" Sakura looked around the empty room, it was growing darker. Sakura found her self surrounded in total darkness.   
  
"Tennotsukai!" She yelled and reached her hands out in front of her. A small star came bolting towards her leaving a lit trail behind it. "Now you can help me." Tennotsukai voice murmured from the star the star faded and brightened in time with Tennotsukai's voice. "Touch the star indescribable eyes." Tennotsukai soothing voice coaxed Sakura's hand to reach out and grasp the glowing wonder. A light engulfed her. _  
  
___________________________  
  
_Ooo! Another cliffhanger!! (sorry I can't resist!!) So how do you like it? Let me know_ ****_Read and Review Please!! for those of you who don't know Tennotsukai means Angel in Japanese or at least that's what the translator said **^^ **  
So who is Tennotsukai, and what has happened to Sakura? You want to know I suggest you** Read and Review **You may also feel free to e-mail me at any time at **LadySyaoran@hotmail.com** or put me on **Author Alert** so you know when the next chapters up, I'm proud of myself I'm averaging a chapter a day!! I'll try to keep that up so you don't have to wait to long!! JA NE!!!! ^^  
  
**-Lady Syaoran**_  
  
  
_


	5. Indescribable Eyes (Four)

**Indescribable Eyes (Four)  
  
**___________  
  
I don't own card captor Sakura......unfortunately.  
Okay its 9:02 so I still made my chapter a day deadline. Well, enjoy ^_^ **(feel free to put me on Author alert or e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com.) **  
Okay you can read it now...  
___________  
  
  
Sakura Jerked up, she looked around her, She had the covers pulled up around her.  
  
_'Was it only a dream?' _she rubbed her eyes and slipped out of bed to turn on the lights. "what time is it?" she put on her slippers and slowly walked down the hall in search of a clock. Creepy shadows were cast on the walls by the moonlight seeping through slits in the blinds._ 'I hope these apartments arn't haunted!'_ Sakura thought and became panic stricken. A faint wind blew past her enough to move her pajamas hem. A light flashed in the corner. "Sakura..." Tennotsukai's voice filled her ears._ 'It's only my imagination! It's only my imagination.'_ Sakura chanted trying to convince herself he bit her lips and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Syaoran!!" She screamed and ran down the hall to his room.  
  
"Syaoran wake up!" She pounced on his bed. Syaoran groaned and turned over.  
  
"Syaoran!! Wake up!!" She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. His eyes shot open. "Sakura!?" He blinked a few times to get the image of her in front of him to come in to focus. "What, what time is it?" He rubbed the side of his face. He looked over to the clock in the corner of the room "Two in the morning?!"  
  
"Syaoran I saw a ghost!!" He rolled his eyes at her when she said this. "Sakura, still? I thought you would have grown out of that childish fear by now." He kidded.  
  
"Syaoran I'm serious!! I saw a flash of light and somebody called my voice, a women."  
  
"It was just your imagination Sakura._ 'Maybe if I tell him about the dream he'll believe me. I don't want him to get mad though when he finds out it was about the women in the picture, he got mad at me for asking who she was.'_  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran called. "Huh?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Your first day of school is tomorrow, go to sleep." He smiled faintly at her._ 'She so beautiful.'_ He let out a sigh. "I cant!" She whined. "You can, just lay down and close your eyes like this." He nestled down into the pillows.  
  
"Syaoran!!" She threw her self down next to him. He opened one eye and looked over at her. "Syaoran, come on..." She shook him gently. "Sakura! What do you want? To stay in here where the ghost cant get you or something?"_ 'did I just really say that?'_ He questioned himself in disbelief. Sakura's cheeks were tinted with red at his comment._ 'That would be nice.' _"Syaoran..." She shook her head. "The go to sleep." He covered his head with a pillow.   
  
"But I cant!!"  
  
"Sakura!" He murmured.  
  
"Syaoran I had a really scary dream!" Syaoran yawned and sat up. "what was it about?" He asked. _'Sakura always has the most interesting dreams.'_ He gazed into her eyes as she searched for the right words to start off her story. _'Her eyes are incredible, I wish I could look into them forever.'_ Syaoran had a look of contentment on his face.  
  
"Syaoran that women in the picture. She came to me in my dream! She said she needed my help, so I told her I would help and she took my voice away and she turned into the beautiful star, it was amazing Syaoran. I reached out and touched the star and it hurt but I woke up. She said her name, I cant remember what it was...it started with a T."  
  
"What was her name?" Syaoran demanded more awake now. He shot up for his slumped position to straight up face to face with Sakura.  
  
"I'm thinking! it was, Tenn...hum.." Sakura frowned in thought.  
  
"Tennotsukai?!" Syaoran grabbed her shoulder. "What did she say?!" He voice was strong her rocked her shoulders back and forth.  
  
"Syaoran your hurting me!" Sakura cried out in pain. His eyes softened and he released his grip on her she slumped towards him and he encircled his arms around her. "Sakura I'm sorry. It's just what she said is very important to me I must know."   
  
_'This feels like when I held her after she cried about Yuki not loving her. It feels so wonderful, stay in my arms Sakura, forever please. I love you.' _Syaoran tighten his arms on her.  
  
"I told you Syaoran" She mumbled and closed her eyes enjoying resting in Syaoran's arms. "She said she needed help, she looked so sad like she was longing for somebody." Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to see what Syaoran's take on the situation was.  
  
"For me?" He wondered out loud  
"For you?" Sakura asked puzzled. He looked down at Sakura.  
  
"She is, well Tennotsukai was my guardian, like Yue is to you, and Kero too." Syaoran began to explain. "She left though, well Somebody took her from me." Syaoran's eyes narrowed remembering the day she was locked in the star. "Took her Syaoran?" Sakura's face read bewilderment.  
  
"Come with me Sakura." Syaoran stood up and walked over to his dresser to get on a T-shirt.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura hugged her body missing the absents of Syaoran's arms. "You'll see." He walked down the hall and grabbed a flash light. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a key off a hook inside the cabinets that held the cups.   
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura pushed for an answer she realized there was quite a distance between him and her and a perfect opportunity for a spirit to sweep down and get her. She ran over and attached herself to his arm tightly, he looked down at her surprised but smiled not minding her presence at all.   
  
"We're going to the attic." He replied to her question. "The attic?! No, Syaoran! I don't want to go the attic! It's dark and scary and..and.." A loud crash came from sakura's room, Sakura screamed and jumped into Syaoran's arms from the sudden noise, tears spilled out her eyes. "Syaoran!!" She cried hysterically.   
  
Syaoran's eyes were full of curiosity. He slowly creeped towards Sakura's room.  
  
"Syaoran don't!!" She said in a harsh whisper. She pulled on his arm to try to stop him but was only dragged along. He grasped the door handle and opened it. His mouth dropped open and he stared blankly into the room  
  
"Syaoran what is it?!"  
  
__________________  
  
Did you like it? If you did** Read and Review **so I know to write more. You guys can e-mail me I'm thinking about doing a fanfiction with somebody like combined after I finish this so if your interested e-mail me at **LadySyaoran@hotmail.com **okay go **Review** now ^^ I think I'm going to wait every 15 reviews for a new chapter...maybe maybe not. hum....okay thats all! JA NE!!!!!!  
  
-ladysyaoran  
  
__________________  



	6. Indescribable Eyes (Five)

**Indescribable Eyes (Five)  
  
**___________  
  
I don't own card captor Sakura. Blah blah blah Go Clamp. I'm gonna be gone tomorrow so I made you guys an extra long chapter to make up for my absents so I cant do the chapter a day thing (bummer!) but you guys get a long chapter so YAY! ^^ **(feel free to put me on Author alert or e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com.) **  
Go read it now. not that you read this up here. ^^ S+S FOREVER ^^  
  
-Lady Syaoran  
___________  
  
  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura ducked around him "what happened?"   
  
"I'm not sure." He gazed over the room quickly. "It doesn't look like anything's wrong.." He frowned in confusion. "You did head a crash, right Sakura?" He turned to her and asked to make sure he wasn't going crazy.   
  
"No, Syaoran I just felt like screaming and crying my eyes out there." She stepped closer to him and leaned her head up against Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran reached in and flipped on the light.   
  
"I know that sound came from in here." His eyes darted around the room waiting for anything to come his way  
  
"Syaoran!!" A little winged tiger cub toppled Syaoran over. "Aw he's so cute!!" Sakura grabbed the little beast. "I'm Sakura!" She pressed him to her self in a hug.   
  
"Tora?! What are you doing here?!" Syaoran looked confused.  
  
"Tennotsukai called for me. You got her back?"  
  
"What? No?"  
  
"Well, She's back, I guess. Hey so your the Sakura girl Kero spoke of?" Tora hovered in front of Sakura. "Yeah! You know Kero?"  
  
"Oh yeah we go way back." Tora flashed his teeth in a wide smile. "So Syaoran, what's for dinner?" Tora's eyes lit up. "You sound just like Kero!" Sakura laughed. "I didn't know there was another Guardian." Sakura smiled over at Syaoran. "Well, there is and I'm it! Do I smell cake?" Sakura laughed at the little beast._ 'Just like Kero.' _She smiled remembering poor little Kero who was left behind in Japan.  
  
"Tora?" Syaoran grabbed Tora by his tiny wings. "I was talking to Sakura!" Tora shouted.   
  
"why are you here?" He dismissed Tora's whining.   
  
"We've got problems." Tora whispered become serious.   
  
"Problems? What sort of problems?" Syaoran asked urgency in his voice.   
  
"Well, its Tennotsukai...somebody said they would help her and I'm afraid we've made somebody very angry." Tora crossed his arms in a Kero like fashion "somebody?" Syaoran raised an eye brow. "maybe something..." Tora placed a paw on his chin. "...I'm not quite sure yet, Until then I could really go for some cake." Tora Flew out of the room.  
  
"Where's he going?" Sakura got up off the ground and walked over to Syaoran. "The kitchen I guess." He shrugged.   
  
"Aren't you going to help him?"  
  
"Tora? No, he can take care of him self." Syaoran scratched his head and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sakura." He left the room.   
  
"Uh, goodnight."  
  
_'What am I going to do, who are what ever is angry about Tennotsukai is going to be after Sakura, Sakura was the one who helped her. Where is Tennotsukai if she was helped though, shouldn't she have gotten here when Tora came? Nothing better happen to Sakura. I'll guard her though. I actually wish Kero was here, we could use his help, I cant believe I just said that.'   
_____________  
  
"_Tora?" Sakura walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tora said after swallowing a lump of cake.  
  
"What were you and Syaoran talking about?" She questioned and sat down at the table next to a cake covered Tora.  
  
"Tennotsukai..." Tora took a hungry bite of cake and swallowed again. "Somebody said they would help her so the person who sealed her isn't to happy." He explained. _   
  
'Helped Tennotsukai, Is this all my fault? But she had to be freed she didn't deserve to be locked up, but where is she now. She should be with Tora, right? I don't know to much about Tora and Tennotsukai but...' _Sakura stared down at Tora.  
  
"I'm going to bed now Tora, I have a big day tomorrow." Sakura smiled and stood up. to leave.  
  
"See ya!" Tora flew over and began rummaging through the refrigerator. Sakura walked into her room and closed her eyes.  
_________________  
  
  
"Rise and shine Sleeping beauty!!"  
  
"Kero?" Sakura moaned and closed her eyes from the blinding sunlight coming through the now open window.  
  
"Tora, not so loud! Sakura. Wake up." Syaoran said in a much more gentle tone then Tora had used.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura opened her eyes to revile his shinning eyes. "Get up and get ready, I'm ready so you can use the bathroom to change and whatever it is you do why I get breakfast ready. Come on Tora!!" Syaoran left dragging the little tiger behind him.   
  
Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. _'My first day of school here in China. I'm going to have so much fun, I hope I have all my classes with Syaoran. I hope everyone is nice to me.'I wonder what school is like for Syaoran.' _Sakura smiled thinking of all the fun she would have within the new day. She began to get dressed in the uniform Syaoran had given her_.  
  
_"Mmm what's that wonderful smell?" Sakura wondered out loud, "It must be what Syaoran is cooking. I bet Tora's going nuts, Kero would be...I miss Kero." Sakura said as she slipped on her stockings.  
  
"What did you make Syaoran? it smells wonderful!" Sakura complemented and sat at the dinning table.   
  
"Just pancakes, nothing to incredible." He set a plate down in front of her and sat across from her.  
  
_'God she's so beautiful! I love her, I wish I could tell her. To bad she would never feel the same.' _He stared into her eyes._ 'I wish I could look into those eyes and say she's all mine, and look into them and see nothing but love, maybe then I could describe them. And I could stare into her eyes and not have to worry about if she's thinking I'm weird for staring. Her eyes are incredible, actually incredible is underestimating them. there still indescribable, they always will be. I have to protect her from what ever it was that Tora was talking about. I'll protect her no matter what. I love you so much Sakura.' _He smiled slightly as he watched her enjoy her breakfast.  
  
"Syaoran, your not eating?" Sakura looked up at him questionable mid-bite.  
  
"Oh, no I am!" He began shoveling pancakes on his plate.  
  
_'He's so handsome! I bet I'm meet his girlfriend today, I bet she's beautiful. I wish you loved me Syaoran, I love you.' _Sakura let out a sigh and glanced at the clock.   
  
"Syaoran? what time does school start?" She questioned.  
  
"um 7:45, why?"  
  
"It's 7:30.."  
  
"What?" Syaoran turned and looked at the clock, It read just what Sakura had said. "We got to go!" He jumped up and grabbed her hand running out the door leaving the pancakes for Tora to find later and end up finishing off.  
_________________  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran into homeroom seconds before the bell rang. Sakura want to talk with her new teacher and Syaoran collapsed on his desk panting heavily from the run to school. The teacher introduced Sakura to the class a few of the boys around Syaoran began whispering, Syaoran shot a look there way that quickly shut them up. Lucky Sakura was sat next to Syaoran. Sakura was chatting away with the girl next to her and Syaoran found himself dozing off.  
  
"Syaoran I'm waiting for you." Tennotsukai's voice echoed through his head. "I'm waiting for you. Come get me before.." Tennotsukai's voice was cut off.  
  
"Syaoran I'm waiting for you to answer the question." The teachers voice replaced Tennotsukai's voice.  
  
"Huh?" He lifted his head from the desk and glanced around the room. A few of the girls giggled at him. Syaoran felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.  
  
"The answer is R equals twenty-one." Sakura whispered to him. "Um, R equals twenty-one?" Syaoran looked hopeful. The teacher shook her head.   
  
"Thank you Miss Kinomoto for helping out our Sleeping student. Syaoran blushed instantly. "Sorry Syaoran." Sakura bit her lip. "I'll see you after class Mr. Li" Syaoran groaned and sunk into his seat.   
_____________________  
  
After school Syaoran ran out of his class to catch up with Sakura he found her out in the middle of the quad with the boys from homeroom.. Syaoran growled and clenched his fist. He was ready to blow watching them flirt with his Sakura.  
  
"She's completely clueless, its so obvious Syaoran likes her." A group of girls watched Syaoran tun green with envy over Sakura. "If I was her there's no way I would talk to anybody but Syaoran. He's so handsome." One of them cooed over him. "Well, since she's occupied we could talk to Syaoran," A girl with long blonde hair walked towards him. "Just think what it would do for us if she could manage a date with him." One of them watched the blonde girl approach Syaoran.  
  
Sakura glanced over to Syaoran. _'Who's that he talking to? His girlfriend?' _Sakura thought not even paying attention to the boys talking to her. _' I guess I out to meat her.' _Sakura absentmindedly walked over to where Syaoran leaving the protesting guys behind. The blonde girl shot Sakura an evil look as she approached "hey Sakura!" Syaoran grabbed her hand thankful she had shown up and he could get away from his little fan. "We have to go,uh..uh.." Syaoran couldn't think of her name. "Kaki" She glared at Sakura and walked off.   
  
"Sakura we have to find Tennotsukai, today in math she said she was waiting for me." Syaoran said as they began there trip home.  
  
"Syaoran, I think that was the teacher that was saying that." Sakura covered her mouth trying to laugh at him.  
  
"No, she started to say come before, and then she was cut off. I'm worried Sakura. What if she's trapped and something terrible is happening to her?" Syaoran wrinkled his brow.  
  
"We could ask Tora when we got home?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran puled out his key out and opened the door to his apartment.  
  
"ALL RIGHT I WON!!!!!! TAKE THAT TORA!"  
  
"That sounds just like Kero." Sakura looked over at Syaoran.  
  
"YOUR NOT GONNA WIN NEXT TIME!" the two heard a thud come from Syaoran's room. They walked back to his room to see Tora and Kero fighting of the ground over a video game. "Kero!!" Sakura ran over and picked up Kero "Kero I missed you!! How'd you know to come?" Sakura was so excited to see her little friend again. "Tora." Kero simply replied. "Hey we got some business to do you card captors can take a break the guardian's are gonna take it from here! for tonight at least." Kero did a few flips in the air.   
"What Kero means is we have to find out where Tennotsukai is and then you can help us out later" Tora flew out of the room soon followed by Kero.  
  
"So.." Syaoran turned to Sakura. "You want to do something tonight?"  
  
_______________  
  
Okay we'll I'm gone for the weekend but I'll be back with chapter six on Monday! **Read and review**, this time I'm going for 15 reviews then I'll put up the next chapter so if you want more **review please!!**  
Fell free to e-mail me at **ladysyaoran@hotmail.com** or put me on **Author Alert **so you know when the next chapters up. (All right Kero's back!!) So what do you guys thing Syaoran and Sakura should do? lots and lots of mush to come!!  
  
JA NE!!  
  
-Lady Syaoran  
  
**P.S. I got AOL so you guys can IM me at LadySyaoran on AOL, I would love to talk to you guys!!**  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Indescribable Eyes (Six)

**Indescribable Eyes (Six)  
  
**___________  
  
I don't own card captor Sakura. Alright Chapter six!! thanks to Chibi Sakura for giving me the idea about where to send them. **(feel free to put me on Author alert or e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com or IM me at LadySyaoran (aol).) **  
Go read it now and watch out cus you might step in all the mush that's flying around in this chapter.  
  
-Lady Syaoran  
___________  
  
_'Is he asking me on a date?! No if course not, he just doesn't want to stay home and he has to take me somewhere because I'm his guest. besides were only friends, well to him. I wish we could be so much more. I don't know where to go with him, I don't know what's around here.' _Sakura sighed and looked over at Syaoran who was waiting for her to reply to his question.   
  
"Lets go to your favorite place in Hong Kong." Sakura smiled. "My favorite place?" Syaoran was confused. "There must be some place in this city you love to go to and just think, right?" Sakura asked. "..ye, yeah there is." Syaoran faltered with his words a little.   
  
_'whenever I go to that place I think of you because I love you. I should tell you but you would just laugh.' _Syaoran flashed Sakura a slight smile.   
  
"Take me there, Syaoran." She said kindly and placed her hand in his. Syaoran heart went racing a blush creeped up on his cheeks luckily for him Sakura was to busy heading out the door pulling him along to notice.   
  
They got out side the apartment complex. "So where to Syaoran?" Sakura smiled up to him.   
  
"This way. It's not really that far," Syaoran started to walk down the street Sakura close by his side.   
  
_'Grab her hand idiot, she grabbed yours earlier. See how she reacts.' _ Syaoran told himself. _'But what if she gets mad.'_ Syaoran let out a worried sigh._ 'I want hold you and love you. I need you. I love you.' _Syaoran pictured him self telling Sakura. _'If only it were that easy. If only I knew what she would say...'  
  
"_Syaoran? What's that matter?" Sakura gazed over at him. '_I knew he really didn't want to be with me right now, he's probably thinking about that blonde girl he was talking to kiwi or whatever her name was. I wish you would just take me in your arms and tell me you love me.'_  
  
"Nothings wrong Sakura, I'm very happy right now. I'm with you." Syaoran blushed when the words escaped his lips, Sakura blushed too. The two walked down the path of a park looking at there feet neither speaking a word.  
  
_'He seems so sad, like something's bothering him. Don't bottle yourself up like you use to Syaoran, tell me what's wrong. Why wont he tell me?'_   
  
_'Just do it Syaoran...'  
  
_Sakura let out a slight gasp as she felt the warmth of Syaoran's palm against hers. Syaoran waited for her to jerk her hand away and yell at him but instead he felt Sakura grasp his hand tighter. _'She's...She's not angry.' _Syaoran floated up to cloud nine. _'Now all you have to do is tell her.' _Syaoran thought._ 'but how?'_  
  
"We're here." He said almost in a whisper as if he would wake up the entire city with his words. Syaoran had brought her to a quite hilltop over looking a frozen over lake. Snow blanketed the ground and hung on the trees surrounding them. The whole aura of the place was very relaxing. Syaoran walked over to a near by park bench and brushed the snow off with his free hand, he motioned for Sakura to sit.   
  
_'It's all so romantic, like in a story. The stars, the snow, the beautiful lake...him.' _Sakura looked over to Syaoran found him staring starring at her, his auburn eyes smiled for him and he reached over and took her hands in his again.  
  
"Sakura I..." Syaoran looked into sakura's indescribable eyes and found him self speechless. '_Your so beautiful, like the flower you were named after. I want to tell you how I sit up late at night and I think of you and how I care only for you. I'll never love another. I want to tell you how beautiful you are and how happy you make me feel. I want you and me.' _  
  
"What's the matter Syaoran?" Sakura looked at his with concern seeing he stopped mid sentence. Syaoran ignored her question.  
  
"Do you remember when we said good-bye?" He asked her.   
  
"How could I forget, it was the saddest day of my life. I hated to see you go." She closed her eyes remembering the day.  
  
_"Please don't go." She begged and held on to his neck tightly.  
  
"I have to..." He trailed off and looked down.  
  
"You'll come back?" She looked up at him, tears were now brimming her indescribable eyes  
  
"We'll see each other again someday." He smiled hopefully.  
  
"someday?" She looked doubtful.  
  
_"I remember how it rained right after you left, it was likes all of Japan was crying for us...I mean you." Sakura blushed at her slip up.  
  
_'Tell her Syaoran, when are you going to get another opportunity like this?'   
  
_"Sakura I hated to leave. That day I felt like my whole world was coming apart, Sakura. I, I loved you so much. I never could tell you. I wanted to tell you so bad. I was so afraid that you wouldn't love me back and then I would have to leave. I tried not to love you because i knew you wouldn't love me back, but I couldn't help it. I know you don't love me so why am I telling you any of this?" Syaoran looked down his whole body had been engulfed in a gigantic blush.   
  
"I'm sorry Sakura." Syaoran closed his eyes, everything told him to run away but his legs wouldn't give he was forced to sit there in humiliation.  
  
"Syaoran.." Sakura's heart was racing._ 'he loved me! he loved me!!'_ she rejoiced. _'He loved...only loved, not love. He doesn't love me now?_' She felt her heart plummet and tears collected in her indescribable eyes.  
  
"Do you love me now Syaoran?" _  
_  
____________  
  
So what did you think? Tell me Tell me Tell me in a** review **I would greatly appreciate your comments guys! I love talking to you guys On AOL, you can **IM me or mail me at LadySyaoran@aol.com **If you want more **read and review** or I'm libel to just quit writing. *laughs* (j/k) JA NE!  
  
-Lady Syaoran  
  
  



	8. Indescribable Eyes (seven)

**Indescribable Eyes (Seven)**  
  
___________  
  
I don't own card captor Sakura. **Feel free to put me on Author alert or e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com or IM me at Lady Syaoran (AOL).**  
More mush you have been warned ^^ **Read and Review please!!** you comments mean everything to me!!  
  
Why are you still reading this? go read!!  
  
-Lady Syaoran  
___________  
  
_'Do you love me now?'_ Sakura's voice echoed through Syaoran's mind. He blushed a deep rosy color, he looked to his right into sakura's indescribable eyes they read hope.   
  
"I love you." He simply said._ 'I finally got it out! Now please say I love you too.' _He prayed.  
  
Sakura sat speechless._ 'He loves me, Syaoran Li really loves me. after all these years he's in love with me, and I'm in love with him too. I love you Syaoran.' _Sakura opened up her mouth to reply to him.  
  
"Syaoran I-"  
  
"Syaoran! Sakura!" Tora and Kero came flying up towards the two at lightning speed, his tiny white wings were a blur.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran said, obviously annoyed at the two guardians.  
  
"Tenno...Ten-Tenno" Kero huffed trying to catch his breath from the fast flight up to Sakura and Syaoran. "What Kero is trying to say is we found Tennotsukai. If Kero hadn't of stopped and ate the last slice of cake, or at least shared it with ME he probably could have told you." Tora crossed his arms and Kero shot him a menacing look.  
  
"You found her?! Where?!" Syaoran asked franticly. "Calm down and listen Chines brat and he'll tell you!" Kero retorted snapping at Syaoran's flailing hands.  
  
"You stupid good for nothing rotten stuffed animal! I've had enough of you crap!!" Syaoran grabbed Kero by the neck and started to yell at him in Chines, Tora's eyes widened at the word that spilled out of his long time friend and partners mouth. Tora and Sakura sweat dropped. _'Thank God Sakura's not that great in Chines. This has to be stopped before Kero gets the life beat out of him.' _Tora thought.   
  
"Syaoran this isn't the time to be killing off your own guardians! Let him go!" Tora demanded. The anger left Syaoran's eyes and he released his grip from a now blue in the face Kero who fell back into Sakura's waiting hands gasping for air. Tora shook his head in disapproval. "Listen to what Kero has to say. He knows more about what's going on then you do." Tora took complete charge of the situation.   
  
"HAHA!! Chines brat you got in trouble! that's what you get for messing with the Great and All Powerfull Guardi-"   
  
"And You! Don't taunt him." Tora flew up in front of Kero then turned his back on the now sulking beast.  
  
"We leave tomorrow morning." Tora pronounced perching him self on top of Syaoran's head. Syaoran narrowed his eyes in annoyance that the heaviness Tora had brought on.  
  
"We have school tomorrow though Tora!" Sakura protested not wanting to miss any days of school.  
  
"Syaoran does have the time card..."Tora looked down at Syaoran.  
  
"It doesnt last that long!" Syaoran's voice was full of grief, he swiped at Tora who quickly moved out of harms way.  
  
"It will." Tora flew over next to Kero who was still sulking in midair. "Go home and get some rest, come on Kero." Tora flew off into the night out of sight.  
  
"Boy, who died and made him boss?" Sakura asked when Tora was gone for sure.  
  
"Clow Reed." Kero replied and raced down the hill following Tora. Sakura looked over at   
Syaoran, he had a distraught look on his face.  
  
"Syaoran are you okay?"  
_  
'Do I look okay to you?!'_  
  
"Sakura go home. I need to think."  
  
_'He doesn't need to be mean I was only concerned. I hope he's not mad at me.'_  
  
"Syaoran, I have something to tell you. It's important."   
_  
'Really Really important!'_  
  
"Sakura, tell me later."  
  
_'I have to tell you I love you though, this cant wait Syaoran.'_  
  
"Sakura go home."  
  
_'I was so close to finding out how you feel Sakura.'_  
  
"But Syaoran," She walked over to him. "I-"  
  
"Sakura. I told you to go home." His voice was strong and demanding, Sakura shrank back a little at the harsh tone he has used towards her.  
  
"Syaoran, Please. Let me stay!" She held on to his arm. Syaoran looked down into Sakura's begging eyes. "Please Syaoran.." She asked once more. His eyes Softened.  
  
_'God those indescribable eyes how can I resist? I hate it when she does this to me. I wonder what could be so important. Maybe its something about the dream about Tennotsukai.' _Millions of thoughts rushed through his mind all at once._ 'I wonder how she feels about me and what I said. She stated to say something back. Maybe it was I love you too.'_ Syaoran thought his first positive thought about the whole situation he had been placed in.  
  
"You can stay." He answered finally after thinking about the slight possibility she loved him.  
  
"Oh thank you Syaoran!!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran felt the all to familiar heat of a blush on his cheek's. "What's so important that you have to tell me?" Syaoran asked. _'Please say you'll love me too.'_  
  
_'I love you too.' _Sakura wanted to say. "I, uh...wee you see about what you said earlier. I, I..." Sakura's words came out slightly differently then she had planed in her head. Syaoran's face fell expecting the worst to come.  
_  
'She would have just come out with it if she felt that way. What's wrong with her?' _Syaoran's stomach was churning.  
  
Sakura stopped talking and looked up to see Syaoran's face. "Syaoran, what's wrong you look so sad?" Sakura took one of his hands in both of hers. He blushed at her warm gentle touch.  
  
"Syaoran...I'm sorry I was babbling before, its just I never told anybody want I wanted to say to you. I've never said these words to somebody like you."  
  
"What do you mean like me?  
  
"I've never told anybody that I, I love them...Well I've told dad and tou-"  
  
"Love them? You mean..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I do Syaoran. I love you too." She threw her arms around him. He hugged her body close to his taking in the whole moment. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "I've been wanting to tell you ever since I came back but I didn't think you would feel the same.. I was sure you have a girlfriend and that you had forgotten..." Sakura trailed off but then looked up into his warm auburn eyes.  
  
"How could I have forgotten?"  
  
"I don't know, I was afraid you didn't even love me in the first place Syaoran."  
  
"But I did, and I still do." He cupped her chin with his palm and pulled her lips towards his. Their soft lips collided in a moment that had been put off for way to long. His warms lips pushed against her full scarlet ones in a hungry but beautiful way of passion. Both sets of eyes were clamped shut and only one thought was flowing through each of the couple's mind's, Finally.  
  
___________________  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this up! I've been so busy! Sorry!! A thousand apologies!! So what did you all think? I hoped you liked it. Let me know if you did in a** Review **please!! ^^ I should have the next part up tomorrow! **E-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com or you can IM me on Lady Syaoran.  
  
  
**


	9. Indescribable Eyes (Eight)

**Indescribable Eyes (Eight)  
**  
___________  
  
I don't own card captor Sakura. Blah blah blah Go Clamp. Wow, I'm already on eight?! I'm sorry again for taking so long to get this one up you guys must hate me. I've been really busy though. (I had to do community service for school, bleck!) Anyway, **feel free to put me on Author alert or e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com or LadySyaoran@AOL.com) **  
  
Go read it now. ^^ S+S FOREVER ^^  
  
-Lady Syaoran  
___________  
  
"Where are they?!" Tora demanded, He was sitting up making sure that Sakura and Syaoran came home. Tora looked over to his right at a snoring Kero, he scowled. "Kero!! Wake up!!" Kero's eyes shot open and he jumped up falling of the counter top in the process. Kero sat up a dizzy felling in his head. "Tora? Why'd you do that? I was having the best dream about pudding and cake and ice cream and jell-"   
  
"Do you know where they are?" Tora watched the door.  
  
"Where who is?" Kero flew up on to the counter with Tora.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran."  
  
"Oh, aren't they sleeping to get ready for tomorrow?" Kero asked.  
  
"They haven't gotten come yet." Tora crossed his arms and leaned back against a cup sitting on the counter. Kero sighed and sat down next to him. "Well, Sakura is always late..." Kero tried to make up a reason. "But Syaoran is always punctual." Tora retorted. "Well, isn't he Mr. perfect." Kero grumbled. Tora only shook his head then yawned loudly.  
  
___________  
  
"Shh...." Syaoran held a finger up to his lips. "If Tora's still up we're dead" He placed his ear up against the oak door of his apartment. "What are you listening for?" Sakura asked in a whisper as she put her ear up against the door too.   
  
"I don't hear anything." She concluded after a moment of listening. "Me neither." Syaoran backed up from the door and pulled out his keys and inserted them in the lock. He walked in ready for Tora to pop out of nowhere and start yelling at him for coming home so late. Syaoran scanned the room slight worry in his eyes Sakura stood behind him peeking over his shoulder.  
  
"Aw! Syaoran look at-" Sakura exclaimed, Syaoran turned around and cupped a hand over her mouth. "Quiet." He said in a harsh whisper, Sakura nodded. "but look," She pointed to the table where Kero and Tora were passed out cold leaning against each other snoring in time. "Good He's sleeping. Goodnight Sakura." Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief and began walking to his room. "Syaoran?" Sakura grabbed his arm, "Your not going to bed yet, are you?"  
  
"Well it is kind of late and Tora said-"  
  
"Stay up with me a little while, please?" She used the same begging eyes on him she had earlier. Syaoran couldn't possibly say no.  
  
"Sure." He smiled faintly in his defeat and followed Sakura to her room. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the plush confuter, Sakura smiled and walked over and laid down on the bed, her head in Syaoran's lap looking up at him. He looked down and ran an apprehensive hand through her silky soft hair.  
  
_'You're beautiful.' _He smiled at the thought.  
  
"How's Tomoyo and the others?" Syaoran asked. "Everyone was really great. I miss them though. "Sakura frowned a little. "But I'm glad I'm with you now." She said with at typical Sakura happy smile. "I'm happy that you're here now too." He looked down in to her deep green, yet Indescribable eyes.   
  
"Tomoyo went to some school for cinematography back in Japan, she really going to go far." Sakura smiled thinking about her best friend.  
  
"She'll probably end up teaching her teachers." Sakura laughed when Syaoran said this, It was so true.  
  
"Yamazaki and Chiharu are going to get married!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "There so perfect together.  
  
"There getting married so young? There only 17 right, the same age as us?" Syaoran asked, Sakura nodded. "But it so romantic Syaoran, imagine, they've known each other since preschool.  
  
"What about Rika and Naoko?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"There good as well. They stayed in Japan. I came here just for a change you know and I knew it wouldn't be the same without Tomoyo so I figured I would come here and hope you were here." Sakura blushed.  
  
"You wanted me here? You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Of course I wanted you here and to be able to see you." Sakura sat up and kissed Syaoran's lips leaving his a deep hue of red when she laid back down.  
  
"How's your family Syaoran, Your mother and sisters? Meiling?"  
  
"There all good." Syaoran gave a bland answer, Sakura began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Syaoran shot Sakura a confused look. "You. I give you these huge answers and tell our friends whole life stories and I ask you about your family and you only say there good." She laughed a little more, Syaoran only shook his head.   
  
"If you must know, My sisters are all married off now, My mother got sick of me and moved me out." Sakura looked shocked. "Kidding." He smiled a little. "Actually this was my decision, I wanted independence. As for Mei, We broke off the engagement and half of my family hates me right now because of it but I don't care because I don't have to marry her." Syaoran said quickly. "Syaoran your terrible." Sakura scolded.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura became suddenly serious. "what is it?" He looked down at her once more.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"About going after Tennotsukai. I mean what stands between us and her? I hate not knowing what's going on."  
  
"It'll be okay Indescribable eyes- I mean, er. Sakura." Syaoran blushed furiously.  
_  
'Tennotsukai called me that. Indescribable eyes, what does it mean.'_  
  
"Syaoran?"  
_  
'oh great here it comes.' _Syaoran waited for her to burst into hysterics.  
  
"Sorry Sakura." He reached a had up to run his hand through his hair in embarrassment.  
  
"Why did you call me that, in my dream Tennotsukai called me that." When These words left sakura's mouth Syaoran blushed even more.  
  
"It's nothing really. I was just..." Syaoran tripped over his own words. "Syaoran?" Sakura raised an eye brow.  
  
"I called you that when I talked with Tennotsukai." Syaoran wanted to hide away.  
  
"You talked about me?" Sakura smiled a little. _'He talked about me back then. I can't believe it.'_  
  
"Mmmhum." Syaoran thought he couldn't get any redder but he felt the heat increases on his cheeks.  
  
"Syaoran, that so sweet. Why do you call me that?" Sakura stretched.  
  
"I..." Syaoran stared down at the angel in his lap.   
  
_'I could really use an interruption! Where's Tora when I need him!?'_  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled into him "Why did you? She asked sleepily.  
  
"I don't know I just-" Sakura's alarm went off._ 'thank God.' _Syaoran shouted on the inside.  
  
"That's funny, I didn't set an alarm." Sakura turned over and looked at the blinking lights that read 5:30am.  
  
"I did." A thundering voice filled the room, Sakura gasped the voice wasn't familiar.  
  
"It's only Tora, Sakura." Syaoran laughed a little. "Sit up?" He asked. Sakura pulled her self up from Syaoran's lap and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Are you two ready to go?" Tora asked impatiently, both of them nodded.  
  
"Li, the Time card please." Tora held out a paw.  
  
____________  
  
Okay again sorry sorry sorry for this being so late! SO **what do you think??** tell me please!!  
**Read and Review!!** And you can **E-mail or IM me at LadySyaoran@aol.com or Ladysyaoran@hotmail.com**, either is fine ^^ Well until next time folks!! Ja Ne!!  
  
-Lady Syaoran.  



	10. Indescribable Eyes (Nine)

**Indescribable Eyes (Nine)  
**  
___________  
  
I don't own card captor Sakura. Blah blah blah Go Clamp. Sorry you guys, I've been busy sewing for like the past four days. I'm gonna be Tomoyo at an anime expo out here. ^^ (my excuse to go out and get a new camera.) Maybe I'll put pictures up here or on my website! ^^   
  
**Feel free to put me on Author alert or e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com or LadySyaoran@AOL.com) **  
  
-Lady Syaoran  
___________  
  
  
Tora held the time card up and examined it. "Humm..."he let out a sigh of wonderment. "What are you going to do?" Sakura asked with a puzzled expression on her face. Tora gave her no reply he only concentrated on the now glowing card.  
  
"What's he doing?" Sakura whispered into Syaoran's ear. Syaoran only shrugged watching Tora work his magic in wonderment.  
  
"There!" Tora exclaimed he handed the card back to Syaoran, he stared down at the glowing card he now held. "Nothings happened." Sakura stated shattering the silence. "No." Syaoran looked up and out the frost covered window, "Something did." The delicate frost bitten snow flakes the hung in the air frozen in time like a back drop for a Christmas play. The son was peeking over the hills casting it's radiant warm light on all of Hong Kong. Everything stood still, nothing except for the Card Captors and the Guardians could see the beauty laid out before them that time had preserved like one gigantic photograph.  
  
"Were ready now." Tora stared out the window, pure determination painted on his round furry face.   
  
Sakura sat up and stepped over to her closet to grab her coat. "Syaoran?" He looked over at the angel who called his name. "Get your coat or you'll be cold for our whole trip." She told him with a gentle smile.  
  
"I'm just going to change, I really don't feel like wearing my uniform the entire time." Syaoran reached up and loosed the tie that hung around his neck. He turned and walked out of the room followed by Tora.  
  
"Good Idea!" Sakura said to the now empty room. Sakura began changing when she smelt breakfast, she took a deep breath in._ 'Syaoran's place always smells so wonderful whenever somebody cooks. Maybe it just seem that way because I'm so near the kitchen that I can smell everything. I'm really starting to get hungry.'_ Sakura mouth began to water and her stomach let out a tiny grumble at the thought of a huge breakfast waiting in the next room over. She took in the sent of omelets, breakfast crassant and hash browns cooking. '_At least Tora's not making us leave without a good meal.' _Sakura's looked once more into the full lengthen mirror. "Perfect!" He voice rang out ecstatically.  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura knocked softly on the door. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
"I'll be right out!" She smiled into the mirror and unruffled the creases in her skirt. The smooth bottle green material complimented her beautiful, yet indescribable eyes making them a deep color bold color, the whirlpools Syaoran loved to get lost in. 'I love Syaoran so much. Maybe someday we'll end up like Yamazaki and Chiharu, married.' She let out a happy sigh and grabbed her coat heading for the dinning room.  
  
Sakura sat her self across from Kero and Tora who were literally scarfing down food. Syaoran sat a heaping plate of food in front of her and sat down in the seat next to her to eat his breakfast too. Sakura gapped at the food it looked so delicious. "Thank you Syaoran." She pecked his cheek. "Your welcome." He blushed a deep ruby hue.  
  
"Tora? Where are we going exactly?" Sakura asked changing her view from Syaoran's blushing face to Tora's stuffed one. [A. N. stuffed with food, not stuffed animal...all though...*laughs*] Tora looked up at her with a mouth full of food he swallowed the huge lump of breakfast and answered her. "It's really not that far away from here. It's near the lake."  
  
"We were just there." Syaoran took a break from eating long enough to join the conversation.  
"She wasn't there yesterday--or the porthole wasn't rather." Tora rolled off the sentence nonchalantly.  
  
"Porthole?! You mean we have to go in another dimension?!" Sakura's eyes widened in the fear of unknown.  
  
"No just another place in the world." Tora said lightly as if travailing through portholes were normal every day things. "And where is this?" Syaoran leaned down face to face with his partner in crime, Tora.  
  
"Well, you see, we, Kero and I, we don't exactly know where it goes..." Tora hid behind a clueless Kero knowing full well that he had struck one of Syaoran's many nerves.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where it goes!!? You said you knew right where Tennotsukai was!!" Syaoran blew his top, flames crackled in his furious eyes. "You said you knew!!" He repeated anger growing in his voice. He slammed his fist down on the table top causing everything to shake on it.  
  
"I do!" Tora yelped in panic.  
  
"Where!?" Syaoran demanded of the little quivering winged tiger.  
  
"Through the porthole." He offered reluctantly. Syaoran's eyes glazed over and his brow wrinkled in frustration, the anger was boiling it would only be a matter of moments before Syaoran went on a rampage. Tora knew.  
  
"Syaoran, buddy, old pal! Calm down, your not mad you only think you are." Tora patted Syaoran's clenched fist his knuckles were glowing white. "Remember this isn't the time ti kill of your own Guardian's" Tora sweat dropped and let out a nervous laugh. "Sakura, a little help?" Tora asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Syaoran..." She grabbed his arm, he looked over at her the anger faded slowly from his face. "At least we know how to get to her." Her reassuring words had soothed the savage wolf [^^] for now.  
  
"I think somebody owes me an apology!" Tora tapped Syaoran's hand his confidence now regained.  
  
"Somebody pass the crasants!" Kero asked oblivious to the situation that had just unfolded before him.  
  
"Kero your hopeless." Sakura laughed at her confused childhood friend and handed him the last crassant.  
  
"Hurry up Kero!! We need to get going!" Tora dashed over and began shoving the food in his fellow guardian's mouth. Kero swallowed the food as quickly as he could. Syaoran slowly stood up and stretched then walked to the door and slipped on his shoes and coat. Tora looked up and flew over to his side followed by Sakura and Kero who was busy stuffing the last reminets of breakfast into his mouth.  
  
___________  
  
"So once we go through here, how will we get back?" Syaoran asked standing in front of a large hole in the ice that made a thick frozen layer over the clear water lake. "There will be another opening." Kero assures.  
  
"Your sure this is it?" I don't feel like jumping into freezing cold water for no reason." Sakura peered into the water, all she was deep water, deep **freezing cold** water.  
  
"Stick your hand in the water if your not too sure about it." Tora told her. She kneeled down hugging her coat close to her with one hand and dipping her other in to the water. It swirled and rippled around her finger and opened up a load howling wind blasted up blowing strands of Sakura's hair back it was followed by a pillar of light shooting skyward. Sakura feel backwards into Syaoran's arms shocked, she pilled her hand out of the water and it turned back into the dark icy water.  
  
"Lets go!" She tried to sound confident but reached back for Syaoran's reassuring grip on her cool hand.  
  
"I really don't want to do this! Can't we just take a plane to where this leads?" Sakura asked, fear rising her voice.  
  
"WE could if we even knew where it led to." Tora looked over at Sakura who was shaking, in fear or from the cold he wasn't quit sure. Syaoran who was quiet ever since they had left his house let go of Sakura trembling fingers and crouched down by the hole. His eyes had a pained look in them, he plunged his palm downward into the water, it separated, reacting for him the same way it did to Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura came up behind him and gripped his shoulders. "Sakura if you don't want to go you don't have to, I can do this alone." _'I don't want to though, I need you with me Sakura.'  
_To Sakura Syaoran's whole demeanor had changed. _'what's wrong with him? Why is he saying he doesn't need me? This is just like when we were capturing cards back in fourth grade. We were getting along so good too.' _Kero pulled Sakura out of her troubled thoughts with a small yank of her hair. She blinked a few times trying to focused then finally realized that Syaoran had already disappeared through the hole.  
  
"Our turn Sakura." Kero hovered over the hole. "Right!" Sakura closed her eyes and leaped into nothingness, a swirl of bright light swallowed her up.  
  
"Syaoran?!!" Sakura yelled out when the light let her go. "Sakura, right here." Syaoran said calmly and grabbed her form behind.  
  
"Syaoran we're back in your apartment?" Sakura looked around at the familiar setting. "I don't understand it. Kero and I would have known if she was here. Tennotsukai isn't that hard to miss. Right Kero? ...Kero?" Tora turned to find his comrade. Kero was in the kitchen stuffing cake into his mouth. Tora shook his head in disapproval. "What?! Travailing through those things works up an appetite!" Kero tried to defend himself.  
  
"I'll be right back you guys." Sakura headed towards her room.  
  
"Tora, I don't get it. What was wrong? That was the right porthole, right?" Syaoran sat down in an arm chair and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"It was supposed to be." Tora sat on Syaoran's knee and let out the same sigh Syaoran had just earlier. "I'm tired," Syaoran stated out of the blue. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy. _'Seeing that we got nowhere today I might as well make good use of the time home and sleep.'_ Syaoran got ready to close his eyes and drift off.  
  
"Um, Syaoran? Come here!!" Sakura screamed from the other room. Syaoran threw a slightly annoyed look in no general direction and sat up and slowly drug himself down the hall towards Sakura's room, he saw her standing in the door frame. "What is it?" He asked when he finally reached her, he lazily leaned up against the door. "Look." She pointed, Syaoran rased his head and followed the path her finger made with is gaze. His eyes settled upon a figure nestled deep within Sakura's bed sheets.  
  
"Who or what is in my bed?! Go find out. please Syaoran?!" Sakura gave him a soft shove towards the bed. Syaoran walked cautiously towards the sleeping figure, he pulled the bed sheets down just enough to see the person's face. He stared down at the familiar features. Her beautiful eyes were sealed shut as she slept, dreaming. Syaoran held himself back from reaching down and running his fingers through the soft silky smoothness of hair that cascaded over her face. Her lips showed a rich crimson color against the ghost white sheets she laid in. Syaoran's emotions went confused, He felt himself smile but why? '_This isn't her it couldn't be. How could it possibly be when she's...'_ Syaoran looked back at Sakura her eyes looked into his, questioning._   
  
'Who could it possibly be. It's not anybody of a threat to us Syaoran wouldn't sit there if it was, Why is he smiling? Maybe it's Tennotsukai? It's obviously somebody he cares deeply about, he has that rare look in his eyes...What if he's in love?' _Sakura shook her head _'He couldn't be he said he loved me.'_ Sakura felt like her world would shatter at the slightest thought of losing him to somebody else.  
  
"Sakura come here please." Syaoran reached his hand out to her, she took it when she had walked close enough to reach him. "Tell me who you see so I know that I'm not insane." Syaoran motioned to the bed. Sakura came closer to the bed and looked down at the sleeping body. She let out a quick gasp and stumbled backwards Syaoran caught her in his arms before she went crashing to the hard wood floor.  
  
"Syaoran!" She panicked, "It's, it's me!!"  
  
______________  
  
Oy! I bet you all thought it was gonna be Tennotsukai, huh!? well you were wrong. *laughs* I've started on a short Takashi and Chiharu Fic, (there just adorable!!) so look for that soon, The next chapter will either be out tomorrow or on Saturday, I have Friday off and were going down to the beach so I may write on the way down. (Umi! Umi! Umi!) [sorry I think that's so kawaii when Sakura is running on the beach in the cave episode and yells that ^^] Any way Tell me what you think!! Please Please PleaseREVIEW!!as the wonderful people at FanFiction.net say "Be a responsible reader and review." ^^ Until next time (happy uh...[what's   
tomorrow?] well I think its Labor Day so happy Labor Day!! All I know is I have Friday off ^^ Bye!  
  
  



	11. Indescribable Eyes (Ten)

**Indescribable Eyes (Ten)  
**  
___________  
  
I don't own card captor Sakura. YAY! Go Clamp! (Can I be the fifth member of clamp?! Please?! *laughs*) Wow, Sorry for taking so long, LadySyaoran's been a bit lazy, I had this writing about 3 days ago but I just didn't take the time to put it up. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!  
  
**Feel free to put me on Author alert or e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com or LadySyaoran@AOL.com) **  
  
All right, go read it now. S+S FOREVER ^^  
  
-Lady Syaoran  
___________  
  
"Okay this makes no sense at all." Syaoran blinked Sakura lay in his lap a dazed look on her face. "There has to be something behind all this, what happen? did we get sent back in time, or forward?" She asked.  
  
"Bingo!!" Kero yelled from the other room. "Should we find out?" Sakura asked "Probably." Syaoran helped Sakura stand then stood himself. Sakura had already stated for the door to the living room, Syaoran turned and looked at the sleeping Sakura, he shook his head. "What in the hell is going on?"  
  
___________  
  
"okay heres the deal, there was a glowing star in the dream right?" Tora paced back and forth. "Right." Sakura answered "Of O was right the star should be around in this apartment somewhere." Tora said. "Most likely in that room. But like I said only if I'm right, and if I am then Sakura is dreaming her dream right now so the star should be appearing any moment now.  
  
"So we just look for the star? That's all?" Syaoran asked, this sounded all to simple. Then what?" Syaoran asked, he knew there was more to this. "Well, I'm not quite sure yet, just find the star, it should be in Sakura's room." Tora sat next to Kero and snatched a half-eaten doughnut out of his hands and began to chew on it. Kero narrowed his eyes at Tora.  
  
"My room? I really don't want to go in there it kind of freaks me out." Sakura sat down on the couch. "I guess that means I get to go. Fun." Syaoran said sarcastically as he walked out of the living room into sakura's room. He glanced over at the other Sakura.  
  
'I wonder if it;s on her somewhere.' Syaoran thought and walked over to the bed, he pulled the sheets off her and instantly blushed at the sight of her in a night gown. She let out a soft moan and then screamed.  
  
"Crap! Don't wake up! Don't wake up!" Syaoran ducked down and peeked at her over the edge of the bed frame.  
  
"Syaoran?" a voice called behind him, Syaoran's breath caught in his thought. He whipped around and saw Sakura in the door frame. He clenched his heart and grabbed onto the bed so he wouldn't fall.  
  
"Scared you?" She asked.  
  
"No!!" He said stubbornly with at tinge of a blush. "Sure Syaoran..." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"What did you do I heard...me scream."  
  
"I didn't do anything! She, you, just screamed out of the blue. Did you scream in your dream?" Syaoran asked, Sakura looked thoughtful. "Yeah I did." She concluded.  
  
"See told you I didn't do anything." He whispered. Sakura walked over and knelled next to him. "Syaoran?" she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her. "Hum?" He turned his face and his lips met heres.   
  
"What was that for?" He asked when they broke apart. Syaoran's cheeks burned.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura mimicked his blush. "Why did you not want me to?" She toyed with him a little. "No!! It's not that it's just I didn't exspect..."Syaoran faded off and looked down his blush had increased he was sure he was glowing. Sakura laughed a little, her short happiness ended with a blinding light that engulfed the room for a brief moment. It was like somebody had flashed a huge flood light into her room and then turned it off quickly.  
  
"What was that?!" Sakura looked over t Syaoran who was staring intently over at the bed, she copied his gaze but saw nothing. "What is it?" She shook him lightly.  
  
"You don't feel it?" He asked.   
  
"Feel what?" She asked confusion stinging her voice.  
  
"You know, that feeling when you know something's about to happen but you just don't know what, Like when we felt cards."  
  
"I don't feel it." Sakura closed her eyes reaching out trying to find the familiar sensation Syaoran spoke of.  
  
"Well, I do." Syaoran stood and walked over to the bed her approached the sleeping Sakura, her fist were clenched her face was twisted into a grimace. Syaoran put one knee up on the bed and leaned over and grabbed her hand  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura pulled on the back of her shirt. He ignored her "Syaoran what are yo-" He turned around and held a finger to her lips. He stared into her beautiful eyes begging her to be quite. Sakura let go of his shirt, he turned back to the double and opened up her hand. He bit his lip and closed his eyes before looking down.   
  
_'Please be there, I want to get out of here and get Tennotsukai back.' _He opened his eyes her palm was empty. Syaoran scowled and took her other hand. Sakura watched him, wonderment in her green orbs  
_  
'I guess he knows what he's doing.' _She watched Syaoran pry her twins hand open. "Look!" Sakura saw if first, She recognized the shape the glow, everything. "It's the star from my dream." She hugged Syaoran tightly around the neck. "Does this mean you get back Tennotsukai?!" She reached down to grab the star.   
  
"Don't!!" He caught her hand inched away from it. She looked up into his eyes. "Why not? don't you want her back?" Sakura asked him "I do, but I don't want to lose you in the process."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just don't touch the star, I'm going to get Tora and Kero." Syaoran walked out of her room. Sakura sat on the chair that was placed in the corner of the room.  
  
_'What can be so bad about that star?_ Tennotsukai said I had to touch it when I was in the dream. That was the only way to save her she said. I know Syaoran wants his Guardian back. I would to if it was Yue.' Sakura sighed. 'never a dull moment for Syaoran and me I guess.'  
  
Tora shot by her and landed on the bed by Sakura's open palm. Sakura looked over at him. 'thank God we have Tora here to help, her sure knows a lot.' Sakura rested her cheek on her fist. Syaoran walked into the room and sat on the arm of the chair Sakura was sitting in.  
  
"I told you something was about to happen." He smiled and looked down at her. "How come you wouldn't let me touch the star?" She asked him.  
  
"If you would have touched it I would have lost you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It would have taken you for Tennotsukai."  
  
"But you want Tennotsukai."  
  
"But I want you more." He reached down and cupped her hand in his. Sakura melted at his words "Sakura?" He blushed knowing full well he had caused her now slumped position.  
  
Kero and Tora flapped over, Sakura sat up and Syaoran desperately tried to cover his blush. "There is a simple solution to this." Kero began. "All Sakura has to do is touch the star. Tennotsukai will return but its going to take Sakura. Once Saku-"  
  
"No." Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Tora asked in disbelief.  
  
"There is more." Kero said. "Just listen first before you freak out brat!" He said in a more menacing tone. Tora frowned. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "I'm listing." Syaoran growled.  
  
"Kero took a deep breath before beginning to speak "Seeing that Sakura is more powerful then you shed going to go in there and fight her way out against whatever comes her way and get out of there, that's how she gets out, she destroys whatever was holding Tennotsukai in there. All she has to do is go Pow! Wham! and then she's free." Kero punched the air.  
  
"It's not safe." Syaoran was still against the whole idea. "I'll go instead."  
  
"You cant go even if you were the last person alive, there's no way you could make it out of there." Kero retorted.  
  
"You want to make a bet on that stuffed animal?!" Syaoran stood up and stood in a fighting stance.   
  
"Here we go again" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Yeah Kid I do!! Go pick up that star and see what happens...Unless your scared." Kero challenged. Syaoran wasn't about to let a stuffed animal get the best of him. he charged over and picked up the star.  
  
The same bright light that had come earlier filled the room again. "Syaoran!!" Sakura cried out she couldn't find anybody in the blinding light.  
  
_______________  
  
Okay the next one should come quicker then this one Sorry it took a while. Go check out that Unusual couple contest run by Evil Idiot and my self and vote!! But before you do that REVIEW!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! you can also e-mail me at LadySyaoran@hotmail.com or IM me at LadySyaoran.  
  
JA NE!!  
  
-LadySyaoran.   



	12. Indescribable Eyes (Eleven)

**Indescribable Eyes (Eleven)  
  
**____________________  
**  
**Guess what guys, I think this is gonna be the last chapter *crys* But I guess everything has to come to an end, eh? To Care: Well if you live in California it was probably my Chaffey, I was going to e-mail you but you didn't have an e-mail on your profile. To everyone else Thanks you!! But this story isn't the end of Lady Syaoran's writing carrer. *laughs evily* you cant get rid of me that easy!!   
  
**Hayama:** Dang, we have to listen to more of your ramblings.  
**LadySyaoran:** Shut up! *hits Hayama over the head with a malat* Everybody seems to have Syaoran and Sakura interrupt there little talkings but I got Hayama!! (he's from Kodomo no Omocha, a real Cutie ^^) I drug Hayama into this because, one, I don't like to be like everybody else with Syaoran and Sakura talking. And two I wanted to see if this was as fun as it looks. (talking to characters.) ^^ Okay I'm rambling now...  
**Hayama:** *recovers* Yes, you are.  
**LadySyaoran:** *shoots Hayama a death glare* Okay on with the last chapter *sniff* *sniff*  
**Hayama:** *hands Lady Syaoran a tissue*  
  
**LadySyaoran:** oh yeah!  
**Hayama:** Your not done?!  
**LadySyaoran:** *thretans Hayama with the malat*  
**Hayama: **Okay! Okay!!  
**LadySyaoran:** I brought back a character from chapter five, remember Kaki? (I don't like her) if you don't remember you might want to go back and read that chapter. Okay I'm done now, happy Hayama-Kun?  
**Hayama:** *nods*  
____________________  
  
The light left leaving Sakura in emptiness. Walls shot up around her and above her. "Syaoran!!" She called, her voice echoed around the empty room. Sakura walked up to one of the walls and placed her palm agist it. Walls, nothing but walls how would she ever get out of this. "Syaoran." Sakura placed her forehead against the wall. _'there's no way out, I'm trapped in here forever, what am I going to do there's no hope. Syaoran would know what to do if he was here...I'll never get back. I can't do it without him' _Sakura felt hot tears sting her cheeks. "Syaoran." She collapsed onto the floor and cried.  
  
"Don't cry." A voice filed the room.  
  
"Who...who's there?" Sakura wiped her tears away but they continued to fall. "Who are you?! I want to go back! Send me back!" Sakura stood and tried her hardest to be brave.  
  
"You don't believe in yourself, do you indescribable eyes?" Sakura recognized the voice and the name. "Tennotsukai!! Help me, you have to help me get back to Syaoran, please!" She begged. Tennotsukai materialized before her. "Syaoran's waiting for you Indescribable eyes." She smiled warmly. "Take me back to him please." Sakura fell forward into Tennotsukai's grip. "please take me back to him." She cried.  
  
"I cant." Tennotsukai eyes softened in pity for the poor lovesick girl who cried in her arms. "Please Tennotsukai! Please I need Syaoran, I love him. You must know how love feels." Sakura calmed down a little and took a breath, the soft silky folds of Tennotsukai's robs brought her some comfort and connection to Syaoran. Tennotsukai looked down at the grieving girl once more.  
  
"Its time." The angel told her mysteriousness ripped through her voice. "Time?!" Sakura shot up as Tennotsukai began to fade around her. "Tennotsukai! Wait! Take me with you please!! Don't leave me here alone!!" Sakura reached for her but no avail.  
  
"Be brave indescribable eyes and you will prevail. Believe in your self so you can see Syaoran again, he believes in you so you have to believe in you too. Remember this." She disappeared completely. The walls around Sakura shot down leaving her in complete darkness just black all around her. Emptiness.  
  
"What now?" Sakura asked fearfully.  
  
"Sakura!! Sakura!!" Syaoran called out blindly the light left his eyes out of focus, he strained to see bast the spots that popped in front of his eyes.  
  
"Kid calm down." Kero rushed over and clamed his jaw onto Syaoran's finger. Syaoran's eyes widened. "You stupid stuffed animal! Leggo! I've had enough of your crap!!" Syaoran waved his hand franticly trying to shake the sharp toothed beast off. "Let him go!" Tora was tired of all the fighting and began pulling on Kero's talk with all his might.  
  
"Enough!" Tennotsukai's voice boomed through the room, the boys stopped arguing and looked up at the glowing angle who entered the room in a flash. "Tennotsukai!" Syaoran blinked. "Where's Sakura?!" Tennotsukai didn't reply to his question, she only walked over to him and places a small glowing gold star in his hands. It was exactly like the one that had contained her before.   
  
"You left her," Syaoran said in disbelief. "You didn't, did you?" Syaoran asked hoping he was wrong Tennotsukai sighed. "No..." Syaoran whispered he bit his lip and looked down for a moment collecting his thoughts, he then looked up at her a but of confusion on his face.  
  
"Indescribable eyes will prevail if she believes in her self and you do too. She must show the courage that but you and I know she does." Tennotsukai spoke calmly, she smiled gently at Syaoran. "I don't understand, she didn't even tough the star Tennotsukai"Syaoran wanted an explanation.  
  
"Who did?" She asked. "M-me, I did, Tenno. Why didn't it take me, why her?" Syaoran tried to comprehend. Tennotsukai looked at him with pity. "It's my fault, isn't it?" He asked. "She'll be back Kid, Tennotsukai said so." Tora tried to confort his long time partner. Syaoran stood zoned out, frozen in shock the glowing star pulsing in his hands like a heart beat.  
  
_'Sakura I'm sorry, just when I told you. Why did things have to go and fall apart, I knew it was to good to be true and now I may never see you again. Its not fair, I feel so...hopless..I love you..' _Syaoran backed up on the wall and slid down it into a sitting position.  
  
Tennotsukai stared at the boy, this wasn't like him, where was his ever present confidence? "Syaoran?" She walked over to him. He looked up at her feeling her presence near him. "She'll be fine Syaoran, I promise." Tennotsukai leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I wont believe it until she's in front of me. I don't want anything but her right now Tenno, especially false hopes." He muttered. "I don't even know where she is or what's happening to her, what if she's not okay? What if she doesn't make it? What if shes..you know..." Syaoran didn't even want to speak the words that plagued his mind and wrenched at his heart. "And all this is my fault." He punched the ground angrily surprising the occupants of the room. "Tennotsukai, why did you leave her?"  
  
___________________  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do, all around her was emptiness, "Which way do I go?" She asked herself.  
  
"I'll never get out of here." She fought back the tears. "I have to try thought, for Syaoran," She walked not even knowing what she was supposed to do but finding minor confort in the fact that she was at least doing something.  
  
"You-who!! Looking for me?!" A sweet, yet taunting female voice filled the dark.  
  
"Who's there!!" Sakura faced the direction of the voice.  
  
"Over here!" The voice changed positions and let out a sweet giggle, Sakura followed it. "Show yourself!" Sakura demanded summoning up all her courage not knowing what to expect. A blonde girl materialized before her, her ruby eyes told a different story from her sweet dementia of a peppy school girl.   
  
"Who are you?!" Sakura demanded.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" the girl held a finger to her mouth, "I'm terribly hurt Sakura." The young girl asked, "Syaoran did introduce us, don't you remember?" She kept up her innocent act.  
  
"Kaki!" Sakura remembered the snotty girl that had shot her malicing looks at school.  
  
"Oh! You do remember!" the girl smiled and laughed. "what do you want?" Sakura clenched her fist ready for a fight.  
  
"What I want is quite simple." She said in a sappy sweet tone. "Once your gone I can have my prize, I tried catching his little guardian but he didn't come after her. But you, you he'll do anything for. Your the key Sakura...once your out of my way he's all mine. Quite handsome, isn't he?" Kaki snapped her fingers and Syaoran appeared next to her, his figure stiff.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura ran for him but was stopped immediately by an invisible force.   
  
"Uh-uh-uh, Oh no you dont. Nice try sweetie but Syaoran doesn't want you anymore." She seemed to float around him standing now behind him reaching around and hugging him from behind placing her hands on him in a seductive way then rubbing her fingers up and down his arms. Syaoran mearly stared straight ahead, not moving an inch. Kaki stuck out a pouting lip and then pushed away from him "You see," Kaki twirled her blonde locks on a finger adding even more to her innocent flare. "I've become tired of my little toys and now I need the real thing." She shot a glare at her Syaoran, a ball of flames shot at him leaving only a puff of smoke.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura panicked.  
  
"Oh, your scarred for your little boy toy now aren't you? Don't worry, I wont hurt him, that's not the point of this little game, the only person that's going to be hurt here is you tiny, innocent, sweet cherry blossom" kaki spat out here words. "Too bad he wont be here to see his Sakura wilt in the hands of fire.." Kaki laughed and threw Sakura a sinister glare and raised her hand slowly flames gathered at her finger tips and shot towards Sakura. The flames had not touched Kaki she stood watching the burning flames grew closer and closer to her enemy, Sakura stared hard at the flames unable to think at the moment.  
_  
'Do something!' _she told herself. She reached and puled out the key from her shirt, it had been a while since she had to use the key. "Release!!" she shouted not taking the time to chant she grasp hold of the familiar staff finding comfort in its weight. She jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the blaze that flew past her. Kakis eyes narrowed.  
  
"You fool!!" She stomped here foot in a childish manner. "How dare you!! I almost had you dead!" another fires ball hurled towards Sakura.   
  
"Water!!" Sakura called upon the vicious water card that took off headed for the fire. It cut the ball and half missing Sakura, bearly. _'It worked but it will it be enough?' _Sakura tried to plan her next move. Water was slammed back out of nowhere and hurled towards Sakura. Sakura slammed into an invisible wall and water returned to its carded form. "what?" Sakura asked confused, "How could fire beat water?" she asked weakly.   
  
"Hum, how arrogant of you...To think you could just beat me with a simple summon!!" Kaki took a giant leap over to Sakura.   
  
"I didn't think it would be this easy, silly Syaoran, what could he possibly see in somebody as weak as you when he could have me?" Sakura frowned at Kaki's statement and tried to stand. Kaki kicked her back into the force field that contained them in the small space.  
  
"Who are you, really?" Sakura asked her voice tired. She knew there was something more to this. Kaki was more then a simple school girl with a crush, right?  
  
_________________  
  
There we are! It's about damn time! Sorry you guys, this has been long over due. So, who is Kaki really? and Sakura seems to be in a mess, no? More to come soon, real soon. (not as long as this one took.)  
  
Okay **Read and Review please.** Thanks you guys. **E-mail me if you want to, LadySyaoran@aol.com, you can IM me too.  
**  
  



End file.
